


渊鱼丛雀——梁应期番外

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 皎若太阳升朝霞，灼若芙蕖出渌波
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900





	渊鱼丛雀——梁应期番外

《华史·穆武帝·佞幸列传》载，“力田不如逢年，善仕不如遇合”，固无虚言。非独女以色媚，而士宦亦有之。昔以色幸者多矣。

梁逢时，字应期，贫民出身，籍贯已不可考。建熙二十五年，梁应期十岁，入掖庭为侍，十三岁过内朝升阶考，释褐昭阳宫八阶典瑞，十六岁二转七阶尚仪局少典宾，上为和穆帝姬时，见之心说，擢为承明宫七阶少典记，随侍左右。柔情绰态，媚于语言，始开佞幸之风。

上即位，梁应期官至龙牙卫上将军，时常与上卧起，甚贵幸。得赐金袋飞鱼服，宵禁后纵马宫中，出入骄恣。

上疑天下人多图己，又自以久专国事，且内行不正，知宗室大臣怨望，心不服，欲大诛杀以威之。梁应期知上意，上令先行后闻巡查缉捕，梁应期性残忍，推一人必令引数十百人，上数召见赏赐以张其权。梁应期欲陷一人，辄令数处俱告，事状如一。上初即位，凡阻政令不行者，梁应期遂撰罗织经数千言，教其徒网罗无辜，织成反状，构造布置，皆有支节。上得告密者，辄令应期推之，竞为讯囚酷法，每有赦令，梁应期辄令狱卒先杀重囚，然后宣示。上以为忠，益宠任之。中外畏此数人，甚于虎狼。

自是之后，内宠嬖臣大底外戚之家，然不足数也。卢鹤、顾昀亦以外戚贵幸，然颇用材能自进。

梁应期之行，足以观后人佞幸矣。虽百世可知也。传称令色，诗刺巧言。冠璘入侍，傅粉承恩。黄头赐蜀，宦者同轩。新声都尉，挟弹王孙。泣鱼窃驾，著自前论。

* * *

华琛第一次见到梁应期的时候，他还只是个尚仪局七阶少典宾。

身量初成，介乎于青年与少年之间，长发以簪束起，却并不像寻常男子以巾缠绕，加冠束发，是那种抽出簪子，就能看到乌发落满肩头的盘法。

穿着内朝七阶少典宾的浅绿袍服，被他的皎然肤色衬的如春水凝碧。那时候华琛读洛神赋里的"皎若太阳升朝霞，灼若芙蕖出渌波"，总想象不出该是何等姿容仪态，直至见了他才明了。

要说自家几个兄长们的姿容也都是拔尖了，龙姿凤章各有千秋，可说起来这“一寸横波剪秋水，甘叫红粉香脂刀下死”的瑰姿艳逸，却远不及他。

"见色起意"的华琛，自以为英雄救美，开口要了他在身边，才后知后觉是中了美人计，成了帮他谢绝太子青睐的挡箭牌。

梁应期一进承明宫，很快就对帝姬身边，要一起共事的“同僚”洞若观火。

几乎是从小陪伴华琛长大的司殿石映葭，对他没什么恶感，或者说是不管新来的是谁都不会动摇她的地位。

内纳言方俨，字若思，是华琛的“娘家人”，若不是贵主为天家之女，那还能称一声表兄妹。

麟刀侍从官顾轩，出身六宗武门顾家，是御前羽林军被圣人亲自指派来扈从帝姬的。

方俨比他还长两岁，也是早就服过暖席礼，和穆帝姬志在庙堂，明年是要开府建衙的。成为帝姬“入幕之宾”的好处，自然不必多说。

方俨对梁应期是完全无好感的，他自恃出身和穆帝姬母家，有着“表兄妹”的情份，更兼从小一块儿长大，对帝姬的脾性喜好都知之甚详，青梅竹马，占着近水楼台的便宜。

将来无论是外出做官，还是随侍幕府，乃至做帝姬暖席后的“初侍”，也都该是他当仁不让。

岂料梁应期一介贫民之子，掖庭宫侍出身，怎么就因为容貌，让帝姬青眼有加，亲自要了他带回身边，梁应期很快便后来居上，不仅在承明宫同僚间风评不差混的风生水起，还近了帝姬的身，在她暖席前就逾越了主仆本分。

作为司殿的石映葭得知此事，也并不在意：“暖席不过是学习敦伦之道，乃是为诞育子嗣所需。可这得趣儿的法子多着呢。”

方俨愣了半晌才反应过来她的意思：“你怎么也……”帝姬不单爱男色，也有磨镜之好，她跟石映葭结契金兰，在承明宫的御侍中也不算什么秘密，只是：“难道你和主子也……”

看到他一脸“原来这里还潜伏了一个情敌”的表情，石映葭微微一笑：“不过是陪主子找找乐子罢了，算不了什么大事。”

方俨：……

“主子有所需，咱们伺候着就是了，这点啊，梁应期看得明白，你却没有。将来她暖席后，自然有大把的美人争抢夺宠，你就拿少年相伴那点情份和他们争不成？这种事也就是起初尝个新鲜，食髓知味后自然挑剔，倘或哪一日腻了也不奇怪，你可要把握机会想清楚。”

“你却来指点我？”

“我说过了，我和你们所求不同，除了寻欢作乐，身体发肤之欲外，结契金兰，更多的是跨马担簦，乘车戴笠，贵贱不渝，始终如一。无论她将来登高遂愿，或是落魄潦倒，我都与她同甘共苦，栉风沐雨，便是她远嫁和亲，我也给她当陪嫁。”

“你并不心悦殿下吗？”

“殿下是该仰慕效忠的人。”

虽然他跟石映葭确认过，帝姬性子明慧果毅，早和石映葭暗通曲款，颇知事体，没有被梁应期哄的迷了心窍入港犯禁，但二人的确有了肌肤之亲。花屏蜂帐内那些暧昧情形，他这样随侍的内纳言怎么会不清楚。

更别说帝姬暖席开府后就开了禁，把貌美的御侍拉上床也成了家常便饭。梁应期出入之间就更不避讳，把一个佞幸内宠的架势做到十成十。


End file.
